


Hush! We have to be quiet! Kurt Wagner x reader smut

by Firefox317 (Fracturedinnocence)



Series: X-men imagines [4]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Boarding School, Canon - German, Clothed Sex, Deutsch | German, Dorkiness, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fog, Making Love, Morning Cuddles, Mutant Powers, Mutant Reader, Mutants, Nighttime, Quiet Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Students, Superpowers, Surprise Sex, Sweet/Hot, Teleportation, True Love, Vaginal Sex, Whispers, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, slightly plotless, spontaneous, tail teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fracturedinnocence/pseuds/Firefox317
Summary: Basically no plot, but I think it's cute ^^ please comment, kudos, what have you, if you like it!I don't own anything Xmen or you. Or Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner. (I wish...)Enjoy!(Please don't steal my mutant power idea. I have a plan for it in the future. Thank you)





	Hush! We have to be quiet! Kurt Wagner x reader smut

  
**_ Quick translation _  
**

**_Mein liebe ~ my love_ **

__

_**Guten Morgen ~ good morning** _

__

_**Ich liebe dich ~ I love you** _

__

_**Liebling ~ darling** _

__

_**Liebechien ~ sweetheart** _

_**  
Mein schatz, mien liebe ~ my precious/treasure, my love** _

__

_**Nien ~ no** _

 

_**Bitte ~ please** _

 

_**Danke ~ thank you** _

__

_**~~~** _

You groaned in your sleep as you tossed and turned in your bed, in your little mutant boarding school bedroom. It was the middle of the night. You've been having trouble sleeping ever since your last X-men mission a few days ago. You were around your "sophomore" year (in normal school years), and you were only allowed to go on missions because of your special 'disorienting' mutant powers. It acted more like a support system for your team than actual  _useful_ stuff, in your eyes. (For example, Jean can move things, cyclops can burn things, etc) Normally you would be a bit shaken up after a mission from the adrenaline and danger, etc, but still pretty okay mental wise. This time however, gave you nightmares that you couldn't prevent. You thrashed, you gripped your pillow in fear, whining and whimpering as if trying to scream but suddenly lost your voice. Gray Fog rolled off your bed and hovered low to the ground, flooding the entire floor as if a dam had broken. (it was your power after all.)

' _BAMF_!'

You heard a soft noise that made you stir, but you were so lost in your nightmare that you couldn't wake up. "Please no... ...Don't hurt him! ..Please!" You shouted out in your dream, lost in pitch darkness and nothing in sight like an eternal abyss.

"No...no please no... Kurt!-..." You cried out aloud in your sleep as you rolled on your side. " _BAMF_!' You heard it again, this time tensing your muscles in fear, your face contorting to a look of horror As you whined and squirmed.

"Kur-.. Mm- ...Mmmmm~" you hummed in relaxation when you felt something wide and warm press against your back. Strong arms that were as soft as the fur on a dolphin, wrapped around your waist And pulled you close against the figure behind you. You felt something thin and leathery snake down your body and curl around your clutching fist to soothe you, the soft tip of the object began drawing light circles on your hand felt, somehow, reassuring. You didn't even know who this was yet because your mind was drowsy from sleep, but it made you felt so loved and protected as if you already knew. Even the fog rolling onto the floor slowly disappeared!

"Liebechieen~" you recognized that soothing quiet German accent anywhere. You felt sweet affectionate pecks on your exposed neck, and you immediately melted in the person's arms, knowing he wasn't a threat of any kind. the person spooned you lovingly, "y/n wake up...~" the deep male voice cooed in a singsongy voice, trying to gently shake you awake.

"Hmmm? Kurt..?" You groaned tiredly, stretching your head around to see the person cuddling you. The dim light from the hallway seeping from the cracks in the door was very thin and dull, and the moonlight from the above window wasn't bright enough either, but at least it was enough to tell what something was. When you squinted your eyes to see better, You saw a concern-stricken, blue skinned, neon yellow-eyed boyfriend known as nightcrawler (or Kurt Wagner), laying beside you. he stroked your hair out of your eyes with one of his three fingers. "What.. What are you doing here?.. You're not supposed to be here.." You asked softly, feeling confused and tired.

"I was valking down ze hallway when i heard you crying, and saw zhe fog under your door frame. I vas worried, so I popped in." He explained whilst you rolled over on your other side to fully face him. ".. I-I saw you vere shaking and thrashing, and calling for me, so I thought it would calm you if I-... A-Are you alright??" He blurted out in concern. He sighed guiltily when there was no answer.  "...I'm sorry liebling, I shouldn't have-" he lifted off the sheets and began to leave when you pulled him back and draped the blankets over his hips.

"No! Please stay! I can't- ...I-I had a nightmare, please don't leave me alone." Your eyes welled with hot tears as you clung to his loose nightshirt, your face buried in his chest as you sobbed. You didn't care how embarrassing this was.. You just needed Your comforting boyfriend right now. a blush spread across his worried scarred face as he carefully wrapped his arms around you, getting more comfortable and holding you protectively tighter than before. his spade-tipped tail rubbed your back lazily to add to your safe feeling.

"Shh.. Everyzing is alright.. I am here.. What vas your dream, mein liebe?" He hummed into your hair, his soft words reverberated through his chest and against your cheek. this loving treatment was making you feel better already.

"I-I was lost... In darkness.. I know normally I'm supposed to disorient the enemy, but this time I WAS stuck in my own smoke.. I heard voices.. They ridiculed me for- what I am.. They laughed, they made fun of me.." You gulped, recalling the horrible dream vividly. Kurt squeezed you a bit to let you know you were safe in his arms. "-And then.. I heard you Kurt.. You were screaming. Someone was hurting you, but I couldn't get to you, y-you werent-!" You whisper-hissed as you felt like you were about to cry again, hiding your ashamed tear-stained face in his soaked shirt.

"Y/n. Mein Y/n. You are beautiful, and perfect to me~" He tilted your face up to make you look at him. His tail wiping away your tears with such gentleness. "I swear on my life, I vould never, EVER, leave you like zat. Ich liebe dich- I love you so much, Y/n. And I promise to make you feel loved and safe as a mutant for as long as I live." His eyebrows furrowed in concern and nervousness for how you might react. since he was pouring his heart out to you, and the first time he's actually said he loved you.

You smiled sincerely and kissed his little nose, "I love you too Kurt. But I'm afraid you'll get hurt or worse..." You smiled sadly as you bore your watery eyes into his yellow-red ones.

He shook his head lightly with a reassuring smile. "I won't. I'm too fast for anyone to catch me! They do not call me ze incredible nightcrawler for nozhing ya know~" he winked with a big proud dorky grin on his face, showing off his fangs and making you giggle at him. He always knew how to make you feel better.

"You're adorable, you know that?" You whispered with a smirk, draping your leg over his and wrapping your arms around his shoulders lovingly.

"You have mentioned i vas once or twice, yes~" He rolled his eyes playfully then rolled you over so he was laying on top of you, his hips nestled comfortably between yours. he caged your head with his arms on either side, that innocent dorky smile appearing on his face once again as his tail swayed lazily. he bent down to press his lips on yours. one of your hands trailed up to rub his back encouragingly, sifting through his thick black hair with the other as you relaxed into the kiss, enjoying the feel of his soft lips on yours that tasted like peppermint mixed with his own unique flavor that you absolutely _loved_.

He cautiously nibbled on your bottom lip as if politely asking for permission. You giggled softly at his kindness and opened your mouth for him, letting his tongue enter your mouth in a fit of passion as he slipped his arms underneath your back to press you closer, adding to your spontaneous make out session. He kissed down your jaw lazily to nuzzle his face into your neck like an overly affectionate puppy before kissing and sucking sweetly, being careful to avoid hurting you with his fangs.

"Mmm Kurt~" you panted breathlessly as you leaned into his kisses, gasping when you felt something hard press against your lower stomach. You bit your lip as you locked your eyes onto the backlit bedroom door, dragging the hand on Kurt's upper back down and around his torso sensually until it slowly continued down his slightly exposed, semi-toned stomach, to the edge of his pajama pants. He let out a low groan from your touch, but continued focusing on sucking and nibbling on your neck, trying to draw out more pleasing heavy pants and moans from you.

While Kurt was distracted, you used the opportunity to carefully drag up your nightgown to expose your smooth legs. then very carefully, you slowly snaked your hand down his pants to pull out his confined rock-hard member, feeling a bit surprised that he wasn't wearing anything underneath his pants, (probably cuz of the tail) but his preference was his preference. he gasped softly and shuddered against your body without realizing what you were doing whilst you kept your eyes locked on the door and your ears open so you two wouldn't get caught as you continued. pushing your panties to the side then wrapping your gentle fingers around his throbbing textured violet erection, you gently pressed the tip against your wet entrance. "Y-Y/n!" Kurt gasped in startlment, his hips jolting back from the sudden sensitive feeling of your wet warmth. "w-what are you doing?! We can't do zhis now! We'll get caught!-.. Hmm...~" he whispered frantically before he accidentally slipped out a whine of pleasure once he felt his swollen tip just taste your wetness from an accidental brush.

Kurt was rather large in ' _that_ ' department and it embarrassed him a lot, because he thought BIG was bad for girls. That it would hurt them, it would cause them much pain, that no girl wants a 'big guy', from what his mother told him. (But his mother told him a lot of things...) and he didn't want that to happen to you, so he tried to avoid this kind of situation as much as he could.

You looked up at his pained resisting face with an innocent expression, "please? I need to take my mind off my nightmares, We just have to be quiet. Please Kurt, I promise you won't hurt me.." You whispered with a begging pout and irresistible big puppy eyes. You've convinced him and tried to "do it" many times, but you two either were interrupted, or Kurt was too afraid and barely pressed the tip in before pulling straight back. Even though he had strong urges to continue, he insisted to wait.

you spread your legs a little more for him as your hand delicately held his member again, rubbing the tip up and down against your wetness a bit to get it lubed up before pressing the tip against your entrance again. "Y/n p-please... I-I won't be able to stop zhis time..." He whined softly, his hips subtly rocking on their own accord. He couldn't resist any longer. He needed this badly. He needed you. "..I-I'll try to stop if it's too much, if you tell me... I never vant to hurt you liebechien~" he sighed in defeat, his Adam's apple moving as he swallowed thickly in nervousness and reluctance.

"I trust you Kurt Wagner~" you assured with a kind comforting smile.

He mentally cursed himself for condoning this terribly awful sin- "Hnnn!~" he held back a moan by forcing it into a gravelly sounding growl while his eyes squeezed shut and his back curved like a cat's as he slowly lowered his hips, letting gravity do the work. His body felt like electricity pulsed through his veins the deeper he sunk inside you, your silky walls enveloping him so tightly and so well, that it was nothing he's ever felt before.

-he mentally cursed himself for enjoying this terribly wonderful sin.

You tried to take deep breaths from the overly stretched out feeling, but every breath made your insides burn. He dropped his upper body onto yours, encompassing your body so you could feel every detail on him, every muscle, every pulse, and vice versa for him. He wanted this to be special for his and your first time. His breath grew loud and shaky as he rested his head on your shoulder and fisted his hands into the sheets tightly as if to ground himself, trying to memorize everything in this intimate moment, from how you feel inside to how his heart races. You sighed in pleasure as you carded through his hair adoringly and caressed his back, feeling his strong lean muscles tense dramatically under your fingers, loving the feeling of his full weight pressing down on you. you watched him try to catch his breath, his grimaced look contorted to one of needy pleasure.

Kurt suddenly sat up, ripping off his shirt since he was feeling too hot from the lust burning within him. he was squeezing his eyes shut so tightly that tears began to leak out. "Y/n... It hurts it huuurts... Bitte- Please.." He whimpered in your ear as his body trembled. You were a bit concerned and felt pity for the poor boy. What if you were too tight for him and he couldn't move? But then once you felt his shaft pulse wildly, you understood. It hurt out of overly sensitive desperation, not of pain.

"You can move now.. It feels good, I promise~" you praised. He growled a little too loudly (for trying to be quiet) as he clamped his hand around your waist, his other hand clutching the balled up sheets above your head and his tail wrapping around your thigh to keep your legs open before he dragged his member out slowly, gently, so you could feel every ridge and wide vein on him... then he impulsively slammed it back in with enough force to make you jump, bottoming out as he bit back a hoarse growl of pleasure, while you had to bite your pillow to keep from screaming in pain, your legs shaking fiercely.

"Kuuurt...." You mewled softly when he paused. you gave him a look of love and vulnerable innocence while you laid there limply.

He nodded empathetically and intertwined his fingers with yours, his other hand still gripping your hip tight enough to leave marks. "I'm sorry mien liebling, did I hurt you?" He asked in concern.

You shook your head, "n-no I'm fine. You just surprised me is all." You chuckled sheepishly as you wrapped your free hand around his strong back, tracing his scars lovingly before just holding on to his taut shoulder blade. He nodded in understanding and bent down to kiss you again, this time it was softer, more intimate and loving than before.

He slowly started pumping his hips, making you moan softly against his lips and close your eyes from the amazing over-filled feeling that he created. "You feel so good Y/n~ it is so varm, so tight~" he cursed in German as he pulled away and went back to resting his head on your shoulder. strings of ragged breaths and groans left his navy blue lips when his eyes closed as well from the incredible feeling. "I love being one with you... -aah Y/N~ we fit perfectly~"

You couldn't think straight. It was so sweet and caring that he was going so slowly, (he sort of had to anyways) savoring this moment, but at the same time, kurt's deep languid strokes practically tore your senses apart. Not only was he very wide and possibly could've ripped you in half, but the feeling of his hot body pressed firmly against your own so there was only friction between you, and the little patch of navy blue curls at his hilt rubbed against your clit so deliciously that you thought you would explode!

He had to bite your neck hard, blood dancing on his tongue quickly when he suddenly let out a filthy loud moan. He tried to keep quiet. he really did. but your tightness made him feel too good, and being a young horny sexless mutant didn't help either. he could feel your insides getting hotter and tighter with every slow stroke. It seared his member in a good way, but made him need more. He had to go faster. Relying on his instincts, he started thrusting faster and harder, his muffled pants quickening as did your soft moans. "N-n-not so faaasssst we'll get- oh fuck~ -we'll get c-cau-ughht..." You moaned as soft as you could in his ear, your interlocked hand squeezing his tightly and your nails digging into his shoulder blade. your hips automatically rocked against his to increase the much needed friction.

He thrusted harder but kept his semi-fast speed, the only sounds filling the room now was your combined heavy breathing and the sound of your skin slapping against each other. "Hmmf~" You had to bite into his shoulder to keep from screaming, (he responded by groaning against your skin) your eyes welled with tears from him going so hard that you thought he would literally break you! It hurt so bad, but felt so good at the same time. Kurt seemed to be experiencing a similar problem. It felt amazing to be inside you, but he couldn't go faster to relieve himself cuz he knew all of his contained moaning would just spill out as much as you would.

"Kurt! Stopstopwait!" You whispered quickly in his ear as you squeezed your thighs shut around his waist to stop his movements, both of your hands suddenly grasped at his back in a tight hug with a whine.

"Nononooo please, I need to go faste-" he begged in your ear, his German accent thick and dripping with need and lust, making you shudder just at his voice. "-Wait, d-did I hurt you-?" Kurt pulled his face back to look at you as his hips stilled, his worried self resurfacing, afraid that he did it too much or too hard, but you didn't look like you were in pain. You hushed him quickly. Confused at first, but froze in realization and became silent once he heard the familiar squeak of wheelchair wheels. you placed your finger to your lips, pulling your eyes away from his eyes back to the bedroom door once you heard professor Xavier and some other muffled voices coming down the hallway.

Your hearts pounded in fear against each other, flashing a glance to an equally anxious, out of breath Kurt, terrified you two were going to get caught and who knows what would happen! A boy definitely wasn't supposed to be in the girls side of the school at this time of night. your completely naked boyfriend was definitely NOT supposed to be here on top of A desheveled you, at this time of night, either!! Maybe you should start putting sin scars on your body too... You thought briefly.

"You-...-What?..." You heard Xavier speak, but his voice was too muffled to understand what he was saying. You kept your wide eyes locked on the door as if waiting for the knob to turn in anticipation. But you were focusing so intently you didn't realize you were shaking And your powers started to form through your hands, which meant you were either really stressed, anxious, or both.

"Mein schatz, mien liebe~" Kurt noticed fog rolling off his back in the corner of his eye, and quickly grabbed your hands, pressing them to his lips as he whispered petnames of endearment to you, breaking your concentration to look at him with a stunned terrified expression. This was a very bad idea. Stupid Y/n stupid stupid-!

"Y/n, Calm your nerves. Keep zhose beautiful eyes on me, ja?" He kissed lingeringly on the palms of your hands, his yellow eyes boring into yours as you gently stroked the sides of his handsome blue face as if in a trance.

You suddenly stretched your neck up to kiss him, making him take in a Surprised sharp breath before he kissed you back, keeping both of you quiet as his three fingered hand threaded through your hair tenderly.

"CLUNK CLICK...!"

You broke the kiss quickly, whipping your heads toward the direction of the echoed loud door closing from down the hall. You both sighed in utter relief and smiled to see your powers have cleared up. "You're the best kurt~" you wrapped your arms around his neck and gave him a sweet little peck on his cheek.

He chuckled softly and nuzzled his nose against yours. "You are better, liebe~" he smiled at you with such love in his eyes that it made your heart melt like ice cream on a hot day. Then his cheeks turned to a light purple blush for some reason.

"Um.. Y/n?" He asked nervously while pushing his pants off out of the way.

You hummed in reply. "... I-I cannot take zhis much longer.. Please can I-? Will you let me-? Please please-?!" He begged, trying to get Out what he's trying to say with a desperate cute pained expression on his face, his muscular arms flexing in discomfort. You knew he was asking to climax, which was adorable and hot all at once. he pulled his shaft back a little, sending a shock up your spine with a slight gasp. "Y/n pleeease...." He whined like a scared puppy against your neck, his body trembling under your hands.

"Kurt give it to me... I need it~ I love the feeling of you inside me~" you giggled in a sultry tone in his ear that made Kurt shudder dramatically in delight, "you may do whatever you want to me~ I'm all yours~ i am bound to you~" you gently nibbled on his pointed ear, and that just made Kurt fall apart.

"BAMF!" You clung to Kurt tightly with a squeal of surprise when you two disappeared in a puff of smoke, and reappeared in some deep forest....? Your legs were still tightly wrapped around him, but he wasn't inside you anymore. you realized you weren't laying down anymore either. instead, your back was pressed against a big tree as Kurt held you up, his tail around your waist was the major support. "Kurt where are we..? -Ah." You said flatly once you looked to your left and saw the X-mansion in the short distance. You were apparently a few hundred feet away in the woods outside of the manor. You suppressed a giggle as you turned your attention back to your needy boyfriend.

"Zhere. Now ve are completely alone. Danke Y/n, danke." He purred as he pecked grateful lingering kisses on your cheek, making you giggle. "Now you can scream for me as loud as I wish it~" he rasped breathlessly. You moaned amorously at his words. He gathered your nightgown to bunch at your waist, then used his hand to line his large purple hot arousal against your wetness again, this time he had to push in harder because your inner muscles were tighter than a few moments ago. When he shoved it all in, he inhaled quickly from the pleasure as he rested his forehead on yours intimately, sighing deeply once he found solace in your warmth.

"Ah!~" You arched your back with a soft gasp as he sinked all the way to the hilt, this new angle making his large dick rub against a certain spot inside you that made your eyes flutter shut. your walls clenched tight around him, making him groan. "Oh Kurt~" your now half-lidded eyes glazed over with lust searched his captivated cloudy ones, brushing your lips against his soft blue lips teasingly. He was so hypnotized by you right now that he would do anything you asked of him if you wished it. "Ich liebe dich so sehr.. mein schöner liebe!~" you exclaimed in a begging weak and wanton voice. "I've been studying~ ..ohh!" you added with a weak mew of pleasure as his muscles tensed.

Kurt's pupils suddenly dilated like a wild animal in heat. He growled hungrily (almost inhumanly) then rammed his hips very hard and very fast, your body bouncing up the tree with every thrust, making you finally release your voice, screaming his name like a prayer as you became putty in his arms, his sharp grunts and loud moans vibrating through your body to your core.

"I love you.. I love you so- aaah~!" He moaned, hearing you speak German went straight to his dick and his heart, it was amazing to hear you were learning for him, and he was proud of you. "Y/n!.. Y/n Hnnn~ you make me feel so good!..." He shouted as he bared his teeth, his forehead still rested on yours. his hand trailed down and rubbed little circles on your bundle of nerves fervently to help you, his other hand's nails digging into your hips roughly. You couldn't help but scream, pleasure shooting through your body like a fire burning within you.

"Kurt!~ Kuuurt you're so big!~ you're too good to meee...~" you cried out loudly, your head dropping onto his shoulder as you gripped his back tightly, letting him fuck you as hard as he wanted, as fast, or as rough as he wanted. you knew it would feel good regardless because it was with him. And only him.

His fingers rubbed faster, Kurts hips pounding and circling into you so hard that it stung painfully where his thighs banged against yours. your senses were going so out of control that your powers flooded the dark forest floor and draped over you two like a blanket, though you could still see each other in the moonlight. now the little forest you were in looked like it was straight out of a slasher horror movie, and with the added loud thumps and screams from both of you, you would've thought it was! but neither of you cared nor noticed. It was all about each other right now... And who could make the other scream the loudest~

"Aah aahaa Scheisse!~" he shouted as he threw his head back when he felt your walls squeeze around him tighter, like a vice grip, "your pussy feels heavenly~ please- fuck I'm close.... Bitte bitte bitte..." He pleaded before mumbling something in German under his breath that you couldn't hear, but the way he said it made you tingle, sounding guttural and possessive. he gasped a high whimper with his jaw slacked and his eyes wide.

"Ohh me toooo Kurt please!" all you could do was dig your nails into his back and shout with every hard slam of his hips. Your mind was too drowsy with desire to know what you were saying, but you did know you needed him. His warmth, his throbbing cock to slam into you every night, his heart, his soul, his love, his everything. You needed Kurt so badly, you couldn't live without him, your head filled with only your boyfriend, your Kurt-..

"AAAH I LOVE YO- KUUURRRT!!" He gave a last inhumanly hard thrust and that was all you needed to climax as You arched your body almost completely off the tree into him, dragging your nails down his back and screaming your lungs out to the dark sky, your walls clamping around him like a vice so hard that he couldn't move anymore, so he stilled as he cradled your head with one hand and squishing your body to his, coaxing you through your orgasm. HIs began as yours ended with a loud long roar ripped from his throat, his seed filling you to nearly bursting, his body spasmodically shaking as his limbs felt very weak, almost wheezing as he tried to calm his heavy panting.

"Bamf! Bamf!" You two teleported down to the ground, a bit closer to the X-mansion this time with you on top of Kurt's lap, his back resting against a smooth stump as his head tilted back with his closed eyes and jaw slacked, his body quivering once and awhile from the sensitivity, and his bare muscular chest rose and fell with every harsh breath. You were just laying on him as limp as a rag doll, trying to catch your breath as well, every inhale burned your lungs, but you were too tired to care right now. "Oh. my. Gott..." He muttered very softly, his tail uncoiling from around your waist like a boa constrictor, his hands rubbing your sore thighs soothingly while he looked down at his precious exhausted girlfriend with a satisfied and tired smile. "Zat vas incredible~" he praised in a sort of sleepy hum, his voice hoarse and completely wrecked from his intense orgasm.

You nodded slowly and buried your face into his neck as he did the same, your hands tracing the scars and playing with the little tufts of fur on his chest absentmindedly. he played with your hair affectionately, taking some hair curls and pressing it to his nose, sniffing deeply as if smelling the worlds most amazing and rare flower. The fog slowly cleared the closer you drifted to sleep. You two didn't even realize Kurt was still inside you until- "Scheisse!" He cursed in realization with a deep regretful sigh that worried you a bit.

"...Hm? ..What's wrong love?" You spoke slowly, but content.

"I-I forgot to get a condom, or pull out!- I'm sorry Y/n... Please forgive me." He exclaimed panickly, but his voice still had traces of lust. To his surprise, you acted pretty calm given what he said. Your demeanor certainly bewildered him. He thought you'd be furious and never want to see him again.

"It's fine sweetie.." You yawned as you patted his chest reassuringly, "I'm on the pill.. You're.. you're fine, don't worry..." He was relieved that you were on birth control. but for a moment, he was confused to what that was, never hearing that term before. "... It's a baby preventer for women..." You chuckled tiredly, as if reading his mind, "I'm on birth control because of certain lady problems.. And before you panic, no it's not serious, just normal stuff when it comes to.. To girls..." You yawned again, your words relieving any fears or panics from his mind. _Wait were you-?_ "-I'm not a telepath, I just know you too well..." You smirked against his shoulder. he was a bit stunned but just laughed it off with you.

"Zhat vas pretty creepy though." He chuckled as he gave you a little squeeze and, 'Bamf!" You two were transported back to your room. you were curled up on top of him, his arms circled around you in a protective loving position as he kissed your forehead sweetly, cuddling you comfortably. His prehensile tail picked up the covers bunched at the bottom of the bed and draped it on top of your and his bodies as he smiled. relaxed and purring softly in contentment, he closed his eyes. "I'll leave before everyone else wakes, so ve don't get caught." He whispered as he nuzzled his cheek into your sweet smelling hair.

You nodded in acknowledgement pressing your ear to his chest to listen to his soothing heartbeat, murmuring something that sounded like "love you, mein sweet nightcrawler..." he beamed in delight before he heard a soft cute snore coming from you. He chuckled softly at your cuteness and sighed deeply before falling asleep with you...

~ **~~~**

"Hmmmmmm....!" You stretched your arms with a long groan as you woke up from the morning light creeping into your room. You looked around for Kurt, but frowned in disappointment, thinking you just had a good wet dream. Shrugging, you tried to get up, "Ow!" You winced in pain, doubling over when you felt a sharp aching dull pain shoot down your spine, to your core and hips. "Damn... I guess it was a _VERY_ good wet dream!" Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion, before you shook it off again. You stumbled on a pale red shirt on the floor that looked too big for you to wear. Shrugging carelessly, you threw it on your bed, adjusted your nightgown, then waddled your way slowly to the kitchen.

"...-elling you I heard strange noises and weird fog coming from the woods!" You overheard Scott exclaim to Jean and Xavier as soon as you walked in, immediately having to grab the doorway frame to keep your balance. The three went silent and just stared at you as if you grew two extra heads overnight!

"Morning guys." You shakily walked to the kitchen island countertop and leaned on it, pouring some juice left on the counter for yourself. They Followed you with their wide stunned eyes. Slightly annoyed, Finally you asked, "w-why are you guys staring at me like that?"

"Um.. what happened to you last night?? Did you get attacked in your sleep?" Jean blurted out worriedly, eyeing you suspiciously.

You were still confused and shook your head cluelessly, "nothing happened last night. I just went to sleep. Why?" The three exchanged quick surprised and concerned glances and dragged you over to the large mirror in the hallway.

Your jaw dropped and your eyes widened to the size of boulders in utter shock. The edges of your nightgown close to your thighs were torn and dirtied, your neck was littered with bruises and the neckline of your gown had some splashes of dried blood, the bloody trail leading up to this HUGE purple bite mark on your shoulder which was tender to touch. Examining yourself further, you lifted your nightgown half way to expose your bruised thighs... Both of them. And one thigh had a curious coil shaped bruise around it. Sighing deeply, afraid of what you'd see, you turned around to check your back, and your fears had been answered... Your back was littered with huge scratch marks similar to tree bark scratches and 6 fingered bruises where your skin was slightly exposed as well. And you knew exactly who they belonged to. Now you were just standing there mortified in embarrassment.

"Y/n, where did you get those-?" Xavier asked suspiciously, "BAMF!" He was suddenly interrupted by a well known sound. The four turned their attention to the blue mutant rummaging around the fridge for something to eat. "Well gooood morning, lover boy!" Scott smirked with his arms crossed smugly, figuring out what happened.

Kurt froze and slowly turned around to face the others, shirtless, wearing only his long pajama pants. He chuckled nervously, "uh g-guten morgen!" He replied as he shut the fridge door. You squeaked loudly in shock, quickly covering your mouth as you saw large violet hickeys all over kurt's neck and shoulders, but what really caught your attention was when he turned around for a moment, catching a glimpse of his back, which were absolutely COVERED in light purple and redish nail streaks and marks.

"Ooh You two had sex last night, didn't you?~" Jean smirked smugly, cocking her hips.

"That explains the fores- oh my god!" Xavier exclaimed in realization and almost in embarrassment as Scott patted kurt's shoulder proudly. "good one man! Glad you finally did it!"

"Nein." Kurt yanked his shoulder away irritably with a wince in slight pain from the scratches, his cheeks- and yours, -looked like bright blushing tomatoes.

You looked down in shame and embarrassment, playing with your fingers. "We didn't.. Have sex.. " you mumbled shyly.

"No, we did not have sex." Kurt growled defensively with sincerity in his voice and sternness in his eyes. It made your heart sink once you heard it. You thought he forgot about last night, that he didn't remember that passionate intimate night you shared. But at the same time you knew you had to deny it. Kurt teleported right next to you, adding simply, "We made love!" he attack-hugged you right as he teleported in a puff of blue smoke, reappearing onto your bed with a hard thump, leaving the others in utter confusion.

Kurt laughed with a wide grin and nuzzled his face against your cheek like an affectionate puppy, "zhat vas fun liebling!~ did you see zhe looks on their faces??" he wrapped his lean legs and tail around you tightly as you rolled your eyes with a relieved sigh.

"You're a good actor. I really thought you forgot about last night." You smiled as you played with his large fingers distractedly.

He pulled his head back to look at you with a look of seriousness, "Y/n! I vould NEVER forget a night with you. Especially one as special and memorable as last night!" He soothed with a little nose nuzzle to your cheek, "I made sure to remember every detail.. And I'm very sorry for.. Zhis..." He gently brushed his fingers against the giant bite mark on your shoulder that he caused. He Pulled away from you and sat on the edge of the bed, running his fingers through his hair, "I-I did not mean to hurt you like that I-...  I.. I am a monster..." His voice cracked sadly, looking at himself in the mirror across from where he was sitting.

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders from behind and kissed his neck sweetly as he felt guilty for himself. He was absolutely livid that he hurt you and you couldn't stop him! What kind of monster would do that to his own girlfriend?!

"Kurt." You cooed, snapping him out of it, "I know what you're thinking. You didn't hurt me. You made me feel really good~" you kissed his cheek. "Think of it as a love bite~" you chuckled, trying to cheer him up, "... You know what it is??" He shook his head slowly in reply, "you know how you have scars all over your body for each sin? Well now you gave me my mark too~ but this is a good one, because it will remind me of how much love we have for each other, and how _wonderbar_ last night was~" he cracked a smile at your words as you leaned back to look at The damage YOU caused, feeling just as bad as Kurt does about your wounds.

You reached out to touch one of the streaks, but pulled back quickly for fear of hurting him, "I'm really sorry about these... Do-do they hurt?" You asked in concern.

"What do you..? -OH." He stood up and turned half way to see the streaks you left. His eyes widened in astonishment for a moment before turning to you. You looked up at him with empathy and guilt, afraid of what he might say. "did I... Did I really make you feel ZHAT good?~" his stunned face faded to a wide toothed proud grin, a bit pleased and cheeky with himself that he made you do that to him.

You stared at him with a slack jaw, not expecting this reaction at ALL, feeling like you must've missed something he said. Shouldn't he be upset with you or something...? He took your hands in his, kissing the palms of them before making you rest them on the sides of his face like he did the previous night. "As you said, Liebechien~ zhey are Not of sin, but marks of love." He smiled warmly as you returned the smile before leaning up to kiss him.

He reluctantly pulled away, his closed eyes fluttering open as if savoring the taste of your lips like it was your last moment together. He stroked your cheek with the back of his hand before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. You sighed disappointedly as you stared at where he was with a sad pout, crossing your arms in a huff.

Bamf! "-what the-?" You heard the familiar noise and looked up to see a beaming kurt Wagner holding a little plate of chocolate chip muffins from the kitchen. He handed them to you, and once you accepted them, he teleported again. You Glanced at the muffins with a giggle and a smile until he came back in another puff of smoke, holding two slushies from the mall in each hand. He loved slushies. (Yaknow, after he found out it didn't actually freeze his brain..)

You were about to ask when he exclaimed, "-breakfast in bed! ...and perhaps a little cuddling..? Hmmm~?" He added with a hopeful smile and an innocent wink.

You laughed wholeheartedly and scooted over to make room for him. He sat down, but then pulled you onto his lap playfully, and you immediately snuggled right into his chest. His tail hugged your waist while rubbing your hip sweetly as he peeled off a small piece of the muffin and offered it to you. You blushed at the sweet gesture and opened your mouth to let him feed you. He loved it even though you didn't think you deserved this... No, you didn't deserve HIM. He was the best boyfriend you ever had, and you were going to make SURE to keep him with you always~

"You're the best Kurt~ I don't deserve you~" you broke off a piece of the little muffin in your hand and proceeded to feed him in return with a big smile on your face. You two looked like lovesick honeymooners in this moment. 

He accepted it graciously and grinned like a lovestruck idiot, "no, you are zhe best, Y/n~ I do not deserve YOU!" He laughed playfully. he was going to do everything he _can_ to keep you with him always~ 

 

~~~The end~~~


End file.
